tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 284 Diesel 2WD
The was built by KIMCO from 1980 to 1984 in Japan. Model History :For Company history see *For gasoline-powered model see: International 284 Gasoline *For 4WD model see: International 284 Diesel 4WD International harvester was slow to market a diesel-powered compact utility tractor. Several Japanese brands were sold in the USA earlier and Allis-Chalmers, Bolens, Ford , Massey Ferguson, and White began marketing Japanese-built models before International. When International finally began selling a compact utility, it was the gasoline-powered International 284 Gasoline. It was built in Japan by Kimco, a joint venture of International Harvester and Komatsu, and powered by a Mazda 4-cylinder engine. International touted the smooth, quiet, operation of the engine, but really needed a diesel model to be competitive with other makes. In 1980 International began selling the International 284 Diesel 2WD, essentially the same as the gasoline model, but fitted with a Nissan 3-cylinder diesel engine. A separate serial number range was used for the diesel model. When International Harvester sold its farm equipment operation to Tenneco, the 284 continued as the Case-International 284. Tractor Comparison The International 284 Diesel 2WD matched up very well in power, weight, and price with the Allis-Chalmers 5030, Ford 1900, John Deere 950, and Kubota L295. The updated Ford 1910, Kubota L305, Massey Ferguson MF220, Mitsubishi-Satoh Bison S670, White 2-30, and Yanmar YM336 were more expensive and generally somewhat heavier. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1976 - International 284 Gasoline introduced *1980 - International 284 Diesel 2WD added *1984 - production of International model ended *1985 - Production of Case-International 284 Diesel 2WD began Factory locations *KIMCO (Komatsu-International Mfg. Co. Ltd.), Japan Specification See Infobox for basic details *Nissan 3-cylinder diesel engine *Dual-range 8-speed transmission *Adjustable front axle *Differential lock *Electric starter and lights *Hydraulic system *Category I 3-point hitch *Pto *Standard tires **Front: 5.00-15 4-ply **Rear: 11.2-24 4-ply Variations and Options *ROPS Serial Numbers Information Preservation No information on any of these tractors in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to list ? Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * International 284 Gasoline * International 284 Diesel 4WD * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources * Please supply some relevant references or sources for information for verification of data. External Links * Add any suitable (& Relevant) web links here 284 Diesel Category:International 284 Category:Tractors by model number Category:KIMCO JV built tractors Category:Tractors built in Japan Category:Compact utility tractors Category:27 hp tractors Category:Tractors built by other manufacturers Category:284 (model number)